Retribution
by wolf12373
Summary: When Jewel finds out that her lover, Kroger, has been captured by the enemy, she makes a decision to join the mission to rescue him. She ends up embarking on an adventure full of danger and hardship, but also love and self-discovery.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Special thanks to Aerospace( .com) for the amazing cover art.

This story is a sequel to my last story, Aftermath. However, you should be able to enjoy this story even if you did not read that one.

As I left for the temple I noticed the stick on our mailbox was up. Mail! I thought it might be from Kroger. He had been accepted into Stormwind's secret service, SI:7, and had been away for the last month. I took out the letter. It was addressed to me from the SI:7 headquarters in Stormwind. I tore open the envelope and read.

_Lady Hightower,_

_Please visit SI:7 headquarters as soon as possible. I must discuss a very serious matter with you in person._

_Mathias Shaw_

I felt a tightness in my stomach. This had to be about Kroger. What could have happened to him? I pocketed the letter and took off running towards the city.

When I arrived at the SI:7 building I was out of breath and had a pain in my side. Shaw was there to meet me at the entrance.

"Jewel. Are you alright?"

"Just…catching..breath," I gasped.

"Come in." Shaw led me through the building and had me sit at a large desk covered with maps and scrolls. He fetched me a glass of water and sat down at the other end of the desk.

"This is about Kroger, isn't it?" I asked. Shaw nodded. "Is he alright?"

Shaw let out a sigh. "I wish I could say so. A few days ago his unit was ambushed by a gang of Syndicate. Some of ours were killed and he was captured. I'm hoping he's still alive, but I can't say anything for sure."

"The Syndicate?" I had heard of them before. They were a group of thieves and murderers run by the exiled nobles who had sided with the horde during the second war.

We both sat there in silence for some time. My mind was filled with scenes of Kroger being killed in all kinds of horrible ways. They nearly overwhelmed me before I could banish them.

"What can I do?" I said finally.

Shaw revealed a slight grin. "I figured you would say that. With most of our forces in the TwilightHighlands and elsewhere I can't field a large force for an assault, and they would be expecting a traditional stealth operation. So that's why I figured I could use someone like you."

"How?"

"Intel on the local leader indicates he has an appetite for the company of women. You could use this to infiltrate Northfold Manor for us. Plus we could make use of your priest abilities."

Shaw wanted me to go and try to get with some Syndicate thug? How disgusting. But I would never be able to live with myself if something I didn't do could have helped Kroger.

"I'll do it."

Shaw nodded. "Be here tomorrow at dawn. And take this." He handed me a vial filled with light blue liquid. "It's a sleeping potion. It might help you."

After working at the cathedral and letting them know I would be gone for a few days, I got myself prepared for the next day.

I figured the robes I had begun wearing since becoming a priest wouldn't have the right effect. Neither would the practical pants and shirts I had always worn in Gilneas. I looked at some of the edgier outfits, but none of them suited me. I had never been into fashion and parties like some of the other Gilnean girls.

I was about to give up when one outfit caught my attention. It was a long purple skirt with matching low cut top. I tried it on and stood before a mirror. It showed me off nicely without being too much and made me feel confident and sexy. I smirked at the thought of how Kroger would react to seeing me like this. Then my mood crashed back down as I remembered why I was there.

That evening before going to sleep I sat down on the floor for my usual prayers, but it was hard to concentrate with so much on my mind. Was Kroger alive? Or what if he was alive but was suffering? And what was going to happen to me tomorrow? I felt a hot tear running down my cheek.

I had to be strong, though. I closed my eyes and began to recite from memory, concentrating on the meaning of each of the words until I lost myself in them.

When I finally opened my eyes I knew I was ready for whatever would happen.

A/N:If you like this story, please vote for it on Wattpad story/3822241-retribution


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I packed my travel bag with the potion Shaw had given me, my prayer beads, and a few bakery rolls before meeting up with Shaw and the rest of his small party of about ten people. We took the Deeprun Tram to Ironforge, then got horses and rode through Dun Morogh and the Wetlands. We arrived in Arathi later that afternoon. It was a land of rolling grassy hills and rocky cliffs under a big sky. I thought that it might be a nice place to vacation someday.

After riding for about half an hour, Shaw held up a hand, causing the party to come to a stop.

He turned to me. "This is where you're on your own."

I nodded and dismounted. Before me stretched a roughly paved road that snaked through low, shrub covered hills. I started walking.

Shaw and his party eventually disappeared behind me, leaving me feeling suddenly vulnerable. Then I saw someone approaching me and slowed my pace.

"Five gold to pass through," he said.

"What? But I don't have any money."

"Really? What are you doing out here?"

"Going to visit my aunt in the Dabyrie Farmstead. I don't want any trouble."

"Oh yeah?" he sneered, "Well you're in some now." He ripped my bag away from me and dumped out its contents onto the road. "And what's this?" he demanded, snatching up the potion and inspecting it.

"It's her medicine. She's sick. I really need to get there. If you would just let me go and-"

His fist struck my face and sent me down into the dirt. As I lay there dazed, he walked over to look down at me. "You're pathetic."

I got onto my hands and knees to crawl over to my bag and start refilling it. I stopped when I heard him draw his sword. The steel tip was cold against the back of my neck.

"Please don't. You can take me to your master's house. I can work for him, pay off the gold. I'm no good to anyone dead."

After several seconds he put his weapon away and chuckled. "You're pretty and smart, too. Think the boss will want to meet you."

I had just recovered my bag when the man yanked me to my feet by my hair. My scream made him laugh, so I did my best to stay quiet as he pulled me along like a disobedient dog on a leash.

When we finally reached Northfold Manor I was allowed to walk on my own. I imagined that this place was once a thriving, happy farm community, but now it was only a collection of worn buildings with peeling paint and broken windows and neglected fields.

The man led me through what was left of the village to the largest building and through the front door. Once we were inside he gave me a hard shove in the back that sent me crashing to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I looked up to see a tall man with dark hair dressed in bright red robes. "That's no way to treat a lady. Begone with you." Once the other man had departed this new one smiled down at me with giant blue eyes. "Let me help you up," he said, reaching down a hand to me. After a few seconds of hesitation, I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "There now, that's better," he said as he looked me over not so discreetly. "Ah, but I must not forget my manners. My name is Lord Robinson, head of Northfold Manor. And what might your name be, fair maiden?"

I hadn't thought of that. "Um, Stacy."

"Charming name. You know, Stacy, I was just about to have my dinner. Care to join me? Hmmmm?"

"I guess so."

"Splendid!" he clapped his hands. "Just follow me, right this way."

I followed him through the house. In contrast to the rundown exterior, it was luxuriously furnished inside. I saw clocks bigger than myself, crystal chandeliers, paintings on the walls, and stuffed beasts.

Lord Robinson led me into a small dining room. He took a seat at the table and had me sit across from him. The table was set with boar, chicken, quail, pumpkin, squash, corn, and bread.

"Now tell me, Stacy, What brings you to Arathi?"

"I'm going to visit my aunt at Dabyrie Farmstead. She's sick."

"That's too bad. Well, seeing your pretty face should fix her up, eh"

"I didn't see any crops growing outside. Where did you get all this food?"

He laughed. "You are a very observant young lady. Why, it all came from the folks from the local villages. You see, my men keep them safe from bears, raptors, The Forsaken, what have you, and all that I ask in return is an ever so small donation of their goods and coin, only enough to support my modest operation here." He opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. "Sounds great, does it not?" He raised the glass with his pinkie finger up and sipped loudly.

"I guess so."

"You know, your accent is strange. Almost sounds Gilnean."

"I'm from Menthil," I managed, trying to sound different.

"That's nice. Those Gilneans. Spineless bastards, the whole lot. If I ever met one I'd have his throat cut on the spot." He paused. "You haven't eaten a thing. Come on now. I can't have it all going to the hounds, they'll grow fat."

All the food looked and smelled great, but I was too nervous to feel hungry. I stood up. "I really should get going."

Robinson came over and forced me back into my chair. "Nonsense! It is too dangerous to be out at night. You must stay. And eat something, too."

He went back to his seat and continued eating. I had to get away from this man so I could get to finding Kroger and getting out of here. If only I could use the sleeping potion on Robinson somehow.

I took a piece of boar and began cutting it on my plate. Then I "accidently" sent the gold plated knife to the floor with a clatter.

"Allow me," said Robinson as he bent down to retrieve it. While he was busy I took the potion out of my bag, uncorked it, and emptied the contents into his wine glass.

After a few more minutes of his rambling and sipping he stopped and yawned. "Oh my, I fear it is time for me to retire. Allow me to show you to your room for the night."

He led me down the hall to a bedroom with silk sheets on the bed, an oak dresser, and expensive looking rugs on the floor.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ok, good night." Robinson just stood there smiling at me. What was he doing?

"Now, Stacy. I have just done a great deal for you. All is ask in return is for you to be kind enough to grant me one small favor."

"What do you mean?"

He set his hands on my shoulders and pushed me onto my back. "Just relax." I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. "It won't hurt," he whispered in my ear, "I promise."

"No…" I heard myself whimper.

A minute passed and nothing happened. Then I heard snoring. I opened my eyes and saw Robinson asleep on me, a little drool leaking from the side of his mouth. I rolled him off me and crept out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

As I made my way through the house I heard noise coming from somewhere. I followed it to a heavy wooden door. It opened to a staircase down into a stone basement lit by torches. The walls were lined with all kinds of different hooks, chains, and blades. Were they some kind of weapons or farming tools?

I rounded a corner and had to stop myself from gasping. This part of the basement was not lit by torches, but instead a small forge that illuminated a man hanging from the wall on chains. It was Kroger. He was blindfolded and bare above the waist, with bruises and burns over his chest. Dried blood was caked under his nose. And standing in front of Kroger was another member of The Syndicate.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" the man asked, "or am I going to have to use the poker again?"

"Bite me," Kroger mumbled.

The man held up a metal rod with a glowing tip and inched it towards Kroger.

I had to look away. Kroger's scream tore me apart inside. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and put my hands over my ears.

Then my pain was mixed with something else: Anger. Anger at this man for what he was doing to Kroger, what he had done to others, The Syndicate for all the harm they had caused to so many people. They were enemies of the light and needed to be punished. As the rage filled me I felt myself transforming.

"Enough!" I snarled in my deeper Worgen voice. The man turned to me and drew a sword.

I called on the light and channeled my emotions through it. I felt its power coursing through me, but it was different this time. A raging fire instead of a gentle warmth. I realized that just as I could use my compassion to heal those who were hurt or sick, I could call upon my fury to strike down the wicked. By focusing all my anger I was able to create a ball of pure light between my paws. I formed it bigger and bigger and held it over my head.

The man spat on the ground. "Bitch, I'll cut your heart out."

I couldn't help grinning. As the man lunged I hurled the ball at him. It struck his chest in a blinding flash and threw him to the ground.

Wow. I was amazed with myself. I had never thought I could do anything like that.

"Babe, is that you?" Kroger moaned.

"Yes, I'm here." I ran to his side. "It's going to be alright." I took his blindfold off and saw his one eye was swollen shut. "How do I get these chains off?"

"That guy has the keys."

I rummaged through the man's pockets and took out a set of keys. As soon as Kroger was free he collapsed into my arms.

"Oh man, don't feel good." Kroger coughed, leaving a spatter of blood on my shirt.

I laid him down on the ground and held my paws over him. I called on the light again, but this time I thought about all the happy times Kroger and I had spent together: sitting on the rooftops in Gilneas, splashing each other in the pond by our house, holding hands walking together through Stormwind. A cool fluorescence spread out over Kroger, causing the wounds over his body to fade and the swelling of his eye to go down so he could open it. He was not completely healed, but at least he wasn't dying anymore. He let out a long sigh and smiled up at me. "Glad you came. Hey, you look nice."

"Thank you."

We spent awhile in silence together, just enjoying each other's company. I held Kroger close to me on my lap. I never wanted to lose him.

Finally, I said, "We should get going."

Kroger bounced to his feet, transformed, and swiped the sword up off the floor. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

We tried to get away undetected, but as soon as we had left the building a Syndicate member saw us and shouted. They poured out of the buildings and soon the town was swarming with them.

Kroger sliced one man open, snatched his sword before he hit the ground, and carved up another foe with the two blades without breaking stride. He continued through the pack, leaving a trail of mutilated bodies in his wake.

I did my best to keep up and defend myself, blasting any Syndicate who got to close with the power of the light. I heard a scream and looked behind me to see a Syndicate rushing towards me with an axe raised over her head. I couldn't cast a spell in time. She was going to split my head in half like a watermelon. I cowered with my eyes closed, my hands out in front of me uselessly. When I heard a shnnnnk sound I opened my eyes to see that a blade had burst through her chest. She collapsed to reveal Kroger standing there. He winked at me before leaping back into the fray.

Despite out best efforts, it was soon obvious that we were not going to get out of the town. We were greatly outnumbered, my mind was beginning to numb from all the casting, and Kroger was slowing down.

Suddenly a arrow stuck though the closest enemy to me. Then another and another. A rain of arrows fell down on the Syndicate members, causing disarray among them. I looked in the direction the arrows had come from to see Shaw and his party gathered on horses at the edge of town.

"To me! Quickly!" he shouted.

Kroger and I wasted no time in rushing over to mount up with Shaw and the others.

I could hardly believe I was going to see the king. I was going to be honored for my part in Kroger's rescue. I felt my stomach tightening and sweat gathering under my arms as I walked into the throne room. Soldiers in plate armor stood perfectly still in rows on either side of the long carpet leading to the throne.

Since this was a formal occasion I had switched back to my robes. It had taken much convincing, but I had been able to get Kroger to wear a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. He even got a haircut.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of trumpets. Everyone went down on one knee. I gasped when King Varian entered. I had seen artistic interpretations of him before, but they were nothing compared to the real thing. In fact, his presence seemed even greater than that of the statue of him at the city's gates. He walked with such confidence, as if he believed nothing could ever stand in his way.

He stopped before me and nodded to let everyone know they could stand again. I found myself averting my eyes at first because his presence was so strong. But after some hesitation I was able to look at him. His broad shoulders held tree trunk arms that he must have needed to swing the enormous sword he used in all the stories of his glory on the battlefield. His short cut dark hair framed his face weathered from years in the elements on the battlefield. His eyes showed determination and pride, but also something else. Was it sadness? Regret?

"Today we are here to honor someone." The King spoke, his voice reverberating through the room like thunder. "She has demonstrated qualities the The Alliance values: courage, loyalty, determination. So I will now honor her with this medal of valor." He held up a blue medal with the face of a lion carved in yellow hung on a blue ribbon. I lowered my head and he put it over my neck. "Congratulations, Jewel. You earned it," he said to me privately.

I felt so proud. I had never imagined anything like this ever happening to me. I wished my parents could be there to see me. They had always said they knew I would achieve great things. I had Kroger, though. I saw him standing in the crowd. He flashed me a smile and I smiled back.


End file.
